Solid Snake
Solid Snake is a character in the Chaos RP, hailing from the Metal Gear Solid series. He is a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, and is, therefore, one of the sons of Big Boss. Backstory and Role in the RP Much like his brother, Liquid Snake, Solid Snake was born in 1972 as a clone of Big Boss. While Liquid was sent to England, Snake stayed in the United States. Later in life, Snake was trained by Big Boss himself and was later inducted into FOXHOUND in the mid-'90s. His first mission, carried out in 1995, was simple. Infiltrate Outer Heaven, rescue Gray Fox, and learn more about the "ultimate weapon"-- Metal Gear. Unbeknownst to Snake, the true leader of Outer Heaven was his commanding officer, Big Boss, or rather, his phantom. Soon after this, in 1999, Snake was called upon by the new leader of FOXHOUND, Col. Roy Campbell. Snake was sent in to infiltrate Zanzibar Land, a country led by none other than Big Boss. His mission was to destroy the Metal Gear believed to be located there, though what he went through was much more sinister. After a while, Snake went face to face with Big Boss, who told him the truth about being his father and why he did the things he did. Snake responded by setting him on fire. Snake went into retirement after this but in 2005 was called back out due to his former unit, FOXHOUND, going rogue and having a Metal Gear in their hands. The mission was a bit more complicated this time, with the new leader of FOXHOUND being his brother, Liquid Snake, of whom he didn't know the existence of before this mission. Snake took down most of FOXHOUND, and witnessed Liquid perish in front of him due to FOXDIE. After this whole ordeal, Snake teamed up with Otacon to create Philanthropy, an anti-Metal Gear organization. In 2007, Philanthropy received word of a new Metal Gear prototype being located on a tanker. Snake infiltrated said tanker, intent on taking photos as proof of the Metal Gear's existence. However, due to interference by Liquid Ocelot, the tanker was destroyed, and Snake was presumed dead. Incidentally, two years later, this weird guy called Iroquois Pliskin was found on the Big Shell, a facility used to decontaminate the crude oil left behind from the tanker. Pliskin sounded and looked a lot like Snake, but he was clearly a different guy. Though it was clear as day that Snake died on that tanker two years ago, Pliskin somehow disappeared, with Solid Snake taking his place. After a brief adventure with Raiden, Snake gave a speech to him and then went back to Philanthropy. After telling Otacon to take down his Evangelion posters from Philanthropy HQ, Snake was teleported into the Knitter's realm. Confused, he looked around, only to see his brother and father nearby. He immediately went into hiding, wanting to see what exactly was going on. After a while, he teamed up with Liquid Snake, albeit reluctantly, in order to collect Needles and learn more about this strange place. Personality Snake is somewhat desensitized to war, being a hardened soldier. He suppresses emotions deep within himself, including fear. This may cause him to seem somewhat cold and unfeeling toward others. He tends to keep to himself most of the time, though he can team up with others if need be. He is far more cynical than his brother and doesn't really think the best for the future of the realm he's trapped in. He has had a history with alcoholism and, much like his father, smokes tobacco often. While Big Boss smokes cigars, Solid Snake tends to prefer cigarettes. Another similarity to his father is his suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and has been shown to have nightmares because of it. Snake has claimed to only truly feel alive on the battlefield, and has been accused by his brother of "enjoying all the killing". While it is true that Snake was responsible for the deaths of the Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land mercenaries, as well as most of FOXHOUND under Liquid's regime, this is far from the truth. Snake's main weapon is an M9 tranquilizer gun, for example, and believes that violence in itself isn't all it's made out to be. He also has self-sacrificing feelings and believes that love can bloom, even on a battlefield. He still describes himself as heartless, and denies the notion of him being a "hero", and rejects any other form of admiration from anyone. In the non-canon Chaoser RP, Snake tends to listen to "emo music" on his iPod Nano. This "emo music" typically consists of Green Day and other such things. He acts as a foil to Liquid's nonsense, though he does get wrapped up in his own craziness as well. Relationships [[Liquid Snake|'Liquid Snake']]'- '''Brother, reluctant teammate. [[Big Boss|'Big Boss']]'- '''Father. Affiliations * FOXHOUND * Philanthropy Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style * Much like his brother, Snake is proficient at Close Quarters Battle (CQB). * Much like his father, Snake is professionally trained at Close Quarters Combat (CQC), though he has sworn never to use it out of disdain for Big Boss. * Snake is incredibly good with weapons, especially guns. Trivia * In this roleplay, Snake is portrayed as being bisexual, though no hints of this have been shown in the roleplay thus far.